


staring at the sunset

by starksrhodey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gryffindor Neil Josten, Harry Potter AU, Light Angst, M/M, Slytherin Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: “I just. I thought that–““Exactly. Stop thinking.” Andrew emphasized his words by flicking Neil on the forehead. “I need you to speak to me.”“I– you’re right.” Neil appeared sheepish, his face flushing from embarrassment.“I always am.”Or. Neil questions his position in Andrew’s life and Andrew reminds him.





	staring at the sunset

Andrew Minyard was an anomaly. He knew this. He knew he often fit the persona given to Slytherin’s. But even members of his own house avoided him. Not that he was complaining, no. He was rather pleased with the fact, actually. It was nice knowing he wouldn’t be disturbed when in the common room; and his lounge chair would always be unoccupied as soon as he stepped into the room.

Andrew was in his seventh year at Hogwart’s. He had slowly began to complete his mental checklist. Kept Aaron alive. Didn’t let Nicky get into more than he could handle. Didn’t let Kevin get too deep into his head. Didn’t get caught after hours. Didn’t disappoint Madame Winfield.

He had succeeded.

Except.

Except _Neil._

He hadn’t factored in Neil. Neil Josten was an enigma. He had transferred to Hogwart’s during his fourth year and had managed to pull together a friend group from each of the four houses. Andrew would be impressed if he weren’t a victim; or part of said friend group. He used the term _friend_ very lightly. He preferred acquaintances. Or even, fellow students Neil no longer allowed him to hex. 

To each their own.

It was at this moment in his thoughts that Andrew caught sight of a blur out of his peripheral vision. He glanced up just as Neil’s gold and maroon adorned form ungracefully plopped down right beside him. 

Andrew offered him an unimpressed look.

The Slytherin had slipped away after breakfast, eager to not be confined anywhere near other people. So, naturally he found himself out by the Black Lake. He was halfway through a book Kevin had sent him. Unsurprisingly about the History of Magic. He had actually given in and began reading it.

Not that he would ever tell Kevin.

So with that being said, Andrew knew Neil must have ran straight from the Quidditch pitch to get to him in record timing.

“Hey.” Neil shot him an easy grin. Andrew had to prevent himself from wiping that grin off the Gryffindor’s face. “Did you get my owl? Sorry I missed breakfast. Kevin wanted to fit in more practice.”

“I got it.” Andrew dismissed him.

Neil paid little attention to the Slytherin’s bored tone. He did, however, give all of his focus to the inside of his robe pockets. Andrew eyed him speculatively, wondering if Neil had managed to grab a book from the restricted section. _Again._ Or maybe he was hoarding Pygmy puffs. 

Andrew was silently counting down until the Gryffindor gave in. He couldn’t count on one hand the amount of times he caught Neil starring longly after the little creatures. It was only an amount of time before he broke down. Andrew would bet on it. Except. Andrew didn’t bet. 

But no, that wasn’t the case at all. Andrew made a point to himself to maintain his composure as Neil’s hand pulled back out to reveal an assortment of sweets. Initially, it may not appear like a thoughtful gesture. Except. This was Neil Josten, Gryffindor seeker extraordinaire. Neil did not fancy sweets. He hardly acknowledged treacle tart during dinner. He wouldn’t even consider eating pancakes for breakfast. There was no logical explanation for him to have an over abundance of candy on his person.

It was obvious who they were for.

Andrew ignored the feeling that erupted in the pit of his stomach. He idly considered reaching for his wand. To hex Neil? Who knows. He just felt lost in this situation. He needed something to grasp. To anchor him. He could ignore the inkling in his stomach. But.. he couldn’t ignore the soft look Neil was giving him as he continued to hold his cupped hands outward.

“I snagged your favorites.” Neil’s tone appeared offhanded, despite his expression telling exactly how much this impacted him. Andrew could break his little vulnerable heart if he so chose to.

“Chocolate frogs?” Andrew was proud to say his voice didn’t break. The same couldn’t be said for the flush spreading up and across his cheeks. It infuriated the blond. He hated knowing Neil had such power over him.

“Of course.” Neil had the audacity to sound affronted. His brow furrowed together as he scowled. “I could never forget.”  
Andrew’s lips twitched.

“Shut up.” Andrew huffed, reaching out to accept the treats. He chose to ignore the pleased expression that took over Neil’s scarred features. “Wipe that look off your face.”

Neil sent him a daring grin; one that seemed rather cheeky. Far too cheeky for Andrew’s taste. Which is why the blond promptly shoved the other away, causing him to topple backwards. The Gryffindor’s black robe fell open as his elbows caught him, barely. The auburn haired boy let out a grumbling protest as he pushed himself back up, a disgruntled frown tugging at his face.

Andrew watched in amusement as Neil idly began combing his hair back in order. 

The Gryffindor shot Andrew a pointed look, tilting his head to the stash of candy now in the blond’s lap. It was almost as if he were saying: _this is how I get repaid?_ Neil went as far to scoff, his arms neatly folding across his chest. The Slytherin pretended to not notice the hint of a smile tugging at Neil’s mouth. He always liked being dramatic. Who was Andrew to ruin Neil’s fun?

The Slytherin let out a dramatized sigh, his hands scooping the chocolate frogs and taffy into his own robe pockets. But not before popping a last one in his mouth. He propped himself up with his arms behind him, his palms planted on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him.

“Neil.” He said, his voice coming out exasperated. 

“Yes?” Neil sniffed, his head tilted up and facing the opposite direction of Andrew. 

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Josten.” He deadpanned, raising his brow expectantly. He felt rather pleased as a reluctant Neil met his gaze. “Yes or no?”

Neil’s disgruntled expression seemed to almost slide right off. It made for a amusing sight, actually. Andrew would rather watch the effect he had on Neil, not the other way around.

“Yes, of course.” Neil breathed out, a shy smile taking hold of his features. Andrew wanted to take that smile and tuck it into his pocket. He couldn’t put the feeling he was experiencing into actual words. It didn’t make sense. He wanted to hold onto Neil’s expression and wrap himself in it. He didn’t want anyone else to see it. It felt vulnerable. _Intimate._

Andrew beckoned Neil closer, huffing as the Gryffindor appeared hesitant to sit too close. He was always careful. Cautious to respect the boundaries Andrew had set in the beginning. But they had been _this_ for two years now. So he reached out, slow enough for Neil to object, and tugged the boy’s form even closer. Even Andrew couldn’t pretend to hate the warmth that came with Neil presses up against him.

Neil was like a cat, in some ways. Once you gave an inch, he took a mile. Not in a nonconsensual way, of course. But he made himself comfortable in any and every position Andrew put him in. Like now. Neil wormed his way into the crook of the blond’s neck, only briefly pausing to test the blond’s reaction. Once it was clear that Andrew didn’t mind his personal space being invaded, he closed in.

Andrew couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed. He just wouldn’t allow himself to use the word _fond._ Andrew Minyard most certainly was not someone who could appear fond. He refused to believe it. He was just... content of their position. That was it. 

Andrew allowed his hand to cup the back of Neil’s head, his fingers lightly tracing the skin of the Gryffindor’s neck. It was nice. Peaceful. It felt like something Andrew was lucky to experience. To have. To keep. He hoped.

“Andrew?” Neil’s voice broke the Slytherin from his thoughts. His tone was quite, inquisitive. “Yes or no?”

The blond didn’t even need to ask for what. It didn’t matter. That’s how far Andrew had come. He no longer felt the need to have everything spelled out for him. He was comfortable with Neil, and that was good enough. Neil was good enough. _This_ was good enough. More than, even. 

Not that Andrew would say it.

“Yes.” Andrew could practically _feel_ Neil’s glee at the response. He wanted to grumble, perhaps even push Neil away. But he didn’t. Not this time.

Neil pressed a chaste kiss to his neck, sending a shiver up Andrew’s spine. The auburn haired Gryffindor didn’t waste a second before swinging his legs over Andrew’s lap, his arms curling around Andrew’s hips as he buried his head into the blond’s shoulder.

“Comfortable?” Andrew asked dryly.

“Very so.” Neil’s muffled voice sounded from where it was mushed against Andrew’s robe. “Thank you for asking.”

Andrew pinched him. 

Neil let out a squeak of disapproval.

The silence that settled over them was peaceful. It’s not like their silenced were ever awkward. It was just... this one felt different. Maybe it was Andrew’s reaction at being sought out by Neil, the same foolish boy who had spent an improper amount of galleons on candy. For Andrew. Or it could’ve been from Neil’s catlike behavior. The way he clung to Andrew’s form. How he found comfort in Andrew. That was something the blond struggled to understand.

Or. It could’ve been the way he never took more than what Andrew was willing to give.

How he just knew how much was proper.

Andrew hated Neil Josten.

“Term is coming to an end soon.” Neil’s voice was quiet. It immediately alarmed Andrew. The Junkie rarely ever sounded so... emotionless. Detached.

“Yeah.” Andrew echoed, feeling at loss. He didn’t understand what he was missing. He wasn’t used to be the one in this scenario. 

“Did you– do you know your, er. Plans?” Neil’s voice came out, his tone wavering.

“Chudley Cannons offered me a seasonal position. Starting goalie. One year contract.” Andrew spoke offhandedly, his brow pinched together. He didn’t care about this topic. He wanted to know the cause for Neil’s change in behavior.

“Did you accept?”

“I– yes. Neil. What’s wrong?”

“Oh.” Neil’s voice dropped to a whisper, his fingers fiddling from where they met, wrapped around Andrew’s waist.

“Josten. Spit it out.”

“You’ll be really busy next year.” Neil began, his voice carrying a false sense of calm. “And I’ll be starting seventh year. We won’t see each other, much. Especially since I’ll be Gryffindor Captain. I’ll be.. busy.”

“I figured.” Andrew shrugged, not caring. Especially since this was something Neil wanted. Being Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was something Neil Josten was born to be. “It’s a good thing I’ve cleared a portkey with Headmistress McGonagall.”

“I was thinking you would– what.”

Andrew began to feel quite smug at leaving Neil speechless.

“What? Did you expect me to be able to leave this dreadful school and forget about you?”

Andrew could hear Neil’s mouth closed with a snap.

Andrew frowned, taking a pause from his teasing. He gently pushed Neil back, far enough to be able to read his face. The Junkie had a thoughtful expression swimming in his blue eyes. He blinked up at Andrew owlishly. The Slytherin took a mental note of the way his scarred cheeks flushed a violent pink. 

Merlin, he was so pretty.

Andrew hated it.

“Josten. Yes or no?”

Neil’s lips parted, his tongue darting out to moisten them. Andrew’s eyes traced the movement, even as the Gryffindor’s head moved up and down in agreement.

Andrew leaned forward, his teeth lightly tugging at Neil’s bottom lip; coaxing a gasp from the younger student. The Slytherin couldn’t help the sensation of warmth that flooded through him at causing a reaction. He leaned forward, pressing a bruising kiss to the Gryffindor’s eager mouth. Andrew wanted to devour Neil, leave him breathless. Give him a reason to shut his mouth.

It was all very logical on Andrew’s part, you see. Not at all selfish. Andrew saw it as this: keeping Neil out of trouble. The Gryffindor couldn’t run his mouth and find himself on the opposing end of a wand if he were preoccupied. And Andrew just so happened to know his mouth had a habit of keeping the seeker’s attention.

The things Andrew did for Neil.

Clearly he cared _too_ much.

“Andrew..” Neil panted against his mouth, his lips continuing to part even as his voice contradicted them.

“Is it a no?” Andrew pulled away, his brow arched in confusion. Concern.

“Never. Not at all.” Neil’s head shook back and forth quickly. So quick, in fact, that Andrew could’ve laughed at the sight.

“Then shut up, Josten.” Andrew grunted, tugging Neil’s bruised lips back to Andrew’s own.

Neil sighed against the opposing mouth, a soft sound that caused shivers to erupt across Andrew’s arms. Then Gryffindor slowly heaved himself up on his left knee, careful as he gradually lifted his right leg to straddle Andrew. 

The blond relaxed against the tree, relieved to not have to keep himself sitting up to be able to meet Neil’s mouth. He tried to put as much emotion into the kiss as he could. He wound his arms around the leaner body, his hands gripping Neil’s hips. His thumb idly traced a nonsensical pattern into the soft material of Josten’s shirt.

Neil was quick to return the passion, his lips falling open just at the mere press of Andrew’s tongue tracing the bottom one. His fingers left a warm sensation in their wake as they traced from Andrew’s shoulders to his head. They dug into Andrew’s hair, Neil’s nails lightly scratching at the blond’s scalp.

“Andrew.” Neil pulled back, his chest heaving even as his hands gripped either side of Andrew’s head.

Andrew blinked, his vision adjusting to being so close to Neil’s own eyes. The eyes that were currently busy peering into his own. Andrew felt vulnerable; he tensed up. 

His form only somewhat relaxed as Neil pressed a soft kiss to Andrew’s cheek, his thumb smoothing down the blond’s fringe. “Next year.” The Gryffindor paused to inhale, his breathing still coming out short. “We’ll be good?”

“Why wouldn’t we, Junkie?”

Neil blinked.

“I just. I thought that–“

“Exactly. Stop thinking.” Andrew emphasized his words by flicking Neil on the forehead. “I need you to speak to me.”

“I– you’re right.” Neil appeared sheepish, his face flushing from embarrassment. 

“I always am.”

It was Neil’s turn to roll his eyes.

“So. What are _we_ doing this summer?” Neil spoke bravely, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Andrew sent him an approving nod.

“I was thinking... road trip of some sort.” Andrew shrugged, his hand sliding down to grip Neil’s thigh. “I know you’d like to go to a few games. I’m just hoping to avoid confrontation with anymore dark wizards.”

“I like that plan.” Neil beamed, his smile not at all dampening even as Andrew scoffed. The blond muttered something that sounded awfully like: _so easy to please._

Silence began to settle over the pair, the sky turning a golden hue as it began to set. Andrew tried not to think of how it complimented the shade of Neil’s hair. He desperately tried not to. 

It was easier said than done.

“Andrew?” Neil peered down at him, his form given the upper hand at being taller as he sat on Andrew’s thighs.

“What.”

“Thank you...” Neil’s voice broke into a quiet murmur, his fingers fiddling with Andrew’s jumper. “For everything.”

Andrew nodded slowly, recalling Betsy’s words of advice. He exhaled and nodded, his own hands tightening their grip on Neil’s waist. 

Neil smiled in return, his anxiety falling into one of peace. Andrew may not have understand the extent of Neil’s fear, but he understood it was much better. Neil felt calm. At ease. He knew they would be okay, and that was something that meant an awful lot to him.

To both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing an Andreil HP au... so please let me know what you think! I love kudos and comments :-)
> 
> Also. I’m working a longer Andreil HP fic that’s set in a totally different timeline than this.... Beauxbaton Neil and Durmstrang Andrew!


End file.
